


Enchanted by my Home

by hedaclexuh



Series: To Build a Home [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaclexuh/pseuds/hedaclexuh
Summary: Clarke and Octavia have their very first sleepover.





	Enchanted by my Home

“You must be Octavia.” Jake smiled kindly as he opened the large door to find a little girl with dark hair and bright eyes.

“I am. You must be Clarke’s dad.” Octavia stuck her hand out for a shake which Jake accepted.

“Hello sir, I’m Bellamy. Octavia’s older brother.” Bellamy steps up protectively behind his little sister to shake Jake’s hand too.

“Nice to meet you, Bellamy and Octavia. Come right in, Clarke should be down in a moment.” Jake had gentle eyes and soft blonde hair just like Clarke.

“I won’t be staying, but thank you so much for inviting Octavia over. I’ll see you tomorrow, O, be good.” Bellamy waves goodbye before walking back down the round blacktopped driveway.

“Well then, come in Octavia, I think Clarke was just getting her room ready for you” Jake steps aside and Octavia steps into the grand entrance to the home.

It was bigger than anything her young mind could have ever imagined. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling and stairs led up to a balcony that Clarke quickly appeared on. Octavia had never felt more out of place than in this moment. Her clothes all used to be Bellamy’s and they had rips and tears and stains all over them. The marble floors would be stained the moment she stepped her ratty purple converse on it. The walls were all decorated with high end art and covered with perfect wallpaper. She did not belong here but once she glanced up into Jake’s eyes and then was tugged into Clarke’s arms for a hug, she felt like she could overlook how over the top the house was as long as she continued to feel as welcome as they both made her. 

“Jake, close the door you’re going to let bugs in.” A woman came striding in from one of the many hallways that led in various different directions.

“Abby, calm down it wasn’t open long.” Jake sighs and shuts the heavy door behind Octavia. 

“Who is this?” Abby judgmentally looked Octavia up and down, then glanced at her and Clarke’s intertwined hands.

“Mom, this is Octavia. Octavia this is my mom.” Clarke made quick introductions before pulling Octavia up the grand staircase. “Sorry about her. She works _a lot. _Daddy says we should go on a vacation so she can calm down but we went to Hawaii one time and she was still really cranky so I think that’s just her personality. But she isn’t home much anyway so it’s okay. Did I tell you she’s a doctor? She gets to cut people open!” Clarke rambled on as Octavia looked around the hallways in utter awe until they reached Clarke’s bedroom.__

The dark wooden door was pushed open to reveal a sea of pink. Pink walls with pink bedding, a pink dollhouse and a pink drawing table. The closet doors were pink and so was her desk and her toy box. Her chair and side tables had pink feet on them and Clarke let her observe in silence for a while before she skipped over and hopped up on the bed. Everything was spotless.

“My dad said we can redo my room soon. It’s been like this since I was three and I think I’m too big for it now.” She watched Octavia who was still standing awkwardly in the door frame.

“I like it. It’s...big.” Octavia glanced around quietly again before settling her eyes back on Clarke. 

“Really? I guess it kinda is. I never really noticed but anyway, what do you wanna do?” Clarke bounced where she was sitting and patted the spot next to her.

* * *

Clarke and Octavia had played dolls, dress up and had played on the playground outside. It was dark out now and Jake had made them a pizza for dinner. They were laid side by side in Clarke’s single bed, bellies full and tired from running around earlier.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Clarke rolled over onto her side so she was facing Octavia who followed suit and rolled so they were face to face. 

“Not really.” Octavia crinkled her nose and shrugged.

“Okay well we could go to bed and do sleepover stuff. My other friends and I like to tell each other secrets and stuff.” Clarke offered.

“That sounds fun!” Octavia nodded excitedly while her and Clarke got up to brush their teeth in the adjoined bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were wearing their pajamas and snuggled under the many blankets in Clarke’s bed, facing each other with all the lights off except the night light in one of the far corners.

“Clarke, do you have a best friend?” Octavia whispered while her little hands fiddled with her teddy bears ears.

“Not really. Wells used to be but I think he likes playing with boys instead.” She rolled her eyes.

“Boys are gross anyway you wouldn’t want to be best friends with one. I don’t have a best friend either, though.” Octavia thought back to her old school where she sat with Bellamy at lunch and didn’t play with anyone at recess.

“We can be each other's best friends forever!” Clarke started excitedly. “We can make friendship bracelets and have sleepovers all the time and wear matching clothes and have special nicknames! Oh, Octavia will you please be my best friend? Please?”

“Of course, Clarke.” Octavia smiled and Clarke threw her arms around the smaller girl and they both laughed happily. 

“What should our nicknames be? Everyone calls me ‘Princess’ but I hate it. Maybe I want to be a warrior or something. But anyway, I should call you...Tavie? I like that one!” Clarke nodded along to her own thoughts and Octavia happily agreed with her.

“What about Clarkie for you?” Octavia wiggled around. 

“Yes! Tavie and Clarkie that’s perfect.” Clarke giggled and both girls made plans for their friendship bracelets they would make in the morning.

* * *

It was well into the night and both girls were still wide awake and talking. 

“Bellamy doesn’t have any time for me anymore! He’s always working or doing repairs around the house or doing homework. I don’t know why my mom can’t help at all but she doesn’t.” Octavia paused her complaints when she noticed a far off look on Clarke’s face. “Are you even listening to me?” Octavia poked Clarke in the ribs which effectively got her attention.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about Finn. D’you think he was acting weird at lunch?” Clarke frowned and Octavia quickly smoothed out the lines in her forehead. 

“What do you mean ‘weird’? He always acts weird, he’s a boy.” Octavia rolled her eyes whilst Clarke shook her head.

“No, I think he might like me. Like, _like _like me. D’you think he does? He’s kinda cute so I don’t think I would mind if he did. I wonder what it’d be like to kiss him? Have you ever kissed a boy?” Clarke seemed to get excited at the idea of Octavia having kissed someone.__

__“No I haven’t. I don’t think Bellamy would like it much if I did…” She felt as if she had somehow disappointed her best friend but she didn’t want to lie about it either._ _

__“That’s cool, I haven’t kissed anyone either. Maybe Finn will be my first?” The far off look returned to Clarke’s eyes and Octavia decided she would try to fall asleep if Clarke wasn’t going to pay attention to her._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are very appreciated. Check us out on tumblr at https://happenedtobuildahome.tumblr.com


End file.
